Casey at the Bat
by Aphrodite Roslin
Summary: John and Casey fight. Bad guy gets Casey. John gets angsty. Things can only get better, right? It's better than the summary. I promise! JC
1. Chapter 1

"I give up! They are never going to turn that crap down!" John Munch exclaimed as he slammed his apartment door closed.

"They're just kids. Give 'em a break," Casey Novak smiled from the bedroom doorway while fastening an earring.

"I don't care. There's no excuse for playing music _that_ loud! I mean, that is beyond loud!"

"So call the super," Casey suggested.

"Nah, I'd rather deal with the little bastards myself," Munch sulked as he sank onto the living room couch. His girlfriend's cat stared at him curiously from the other end. Munch rolled his eyes. God, he hated cats. Casey sighed and shook her head as she moved back into the bedroom.

"John, have you seen my ring? It's the one my grandmother gave me. I can't find it anywhere," she called.

"You know, you don't have to where that thing to every formal function you're forced to attend!" Munch yelled back as he stood to make his way over to her.

"I know, I just feel awkward without a ring on my finger," she replied as she continued to frantically sift through her drawers. Suddenly, a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped themselves around her mid-section, causing the already jumpy ADA to start slightly.

"You know," John began as he rested is chin on top of her head and slipped one hand into his pocket. "I think I may have something for you that just might solve your dilemma."

Out of his pocket, the detective retrieved a small, dark red velvet box. Casey's eyes widened at the sight, but she said nothing. Using his thumb, Munch flipped the top open to reveal a small but elegant diamond ring. The redhead gasped, unable to form an intelligible word.

"What do you say? Give an old man one last chance to get this right?"

"I don't know what to say," began the still shocked woman.

"Well, an insanely overly exaggerated 'yes' would be nice," John replied, anxiety unexpectedly sucker-punching him. Casey turned in his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck. She took a deep breath in and out before continuing.

"John, I love you. I really do," she hesitated again, looking down this time. "I'm not saying no, but I need some time to think about this, Okay?" Casey looked back up into his eyes, and it was Munch's turn to look away.

"Right, I understand," he said quickly, closing the box and replacing it in his pocket while releasing his grip on Casey.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," the redhead put her hands on her hips. "This is a big decision, and I'm not going to make it lightly just because you're impatient."

"I get it, Casey," John threw his hands in the air for emphasis. "Have fun tonight." He continued as he stormed out of the bedroom.

"What, so you're not coming now?" Casey yelled at his retreating back.

"What can I say? I'm a nonconformist!" he replied.

"That's rich! Real mature, Munch!"

"Sorry! I can't hear you! Your hair's too loud!"

Enraged, Casey forgot about her grandmother's ring, and stormed out of the bedroom and the apartment without another word. John watched her in silence. In her rush, she had forgotten her sweater on the back of the couch. The detective noticed immediately, but his foolish pride prevented him from taking it to her. If she was cold, she could come back and get it herself.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Casey walked as quickly as she could toward her car. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to forget her sweater on a night like this. Taking her keys from her purse, she swiftly unlocked the driver's side door and jumped in, cranking the heat up as far as she could. The clock read 7:02. She had left an hour and a half early. Great. What was she going to do now?

Sighing, the redhead switched on the radio, and Howard Stern's irritating tones filled her ears. Casey couldn't stand the man herself, but John had an almost troubling amount of fun listening to the vulgar man's rants. Shaking her head, she pressed the seek button and waited. This was going to be a very long night. Giving up on the radio, Casey switched it off, closed her eyes, and let her head drop back to the headrest. She knew she should go back in and apologize, but her pride wouldn't allow her to do it. After all, she hadn't been the one to start the argument in the first place.

Without warning, a tap on the window next to her made her jump. Looking to her left, she saw a man standing outside. He was young, average size, with blonde hair and green eyes. By no means did he appear dangerous, but in her line of work, the attorney had learned to trust no one.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the man began, speaking loudly so she could hear him through the glass. "I seem to be a little lost. Could you help me? I'm looking for my girlfriend's place."

"Sorry, I'm new in town," Casey replied in an equally loud voice, her mind immediately turning to the gun John insisted she keep in the glove compartment.

"That's okay. I think I just took a wrong turn," the man insisted. If you'd just roll your window down, I could show you the directions she gave me." Casey felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through her at these words.

"I'm sorry," she repeated out of nervousness. "I really wouldn't be any kind of help."

"Come on, just roll down the window. I'm not gonna hurt you," he gave a small laugh.

"I never said you were," Casey replied with a charming smile of her own. "It's cold outside, and I forgot my sweater."

"Alright, alright. I understand," the man put his hands up in mock surrender before walking away toward the back of her Escalade.

Casey sighed once again, this time in relief, as she closed her eyes and dropped her head back. Tapping her fingers three times on her knee, the redhead decided to relinquish a small piece of her pride and call John. Pulling out her phone, she dialed his cell number and waited. She doubted he'd answer, but at least she would feel better knowing that she tried.

Four long rings later, Casey heard the familiar tones of a standard voicemail. Terrific. She didn't know whether she should leave a message or not. She shouldn't have even called. It was a stupid idea. Then, out of nowhere, there was a crash as the driver's side window was busted out. Casey screamed as glass cut her face, neck and arms; and foreign hands reached in, grabbing her left arm and unlocking the door at the same time. She continued to scream as the door was pulled open and she was yanked from her seat.

Still struggling to get away, Casey fell hard. Her left knee hit the blacktop at an unnatural angle with a sickening crunch. The woman was able to give one last desperate scream before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and her world went dark.

Meanwhile, back in their apartment, John Munch sat on the couch in a stubborn slump. The upstairs neighbors had yet to turn down their obnoxious music, and he was in no mood to go yell at them again. Instead, he switched on the television and cranked up the volume. His cell phone vibrated feebly on the end table next to him, standing no chance of being heard through all the ruckus. He grabbed his first of what he was sure would turn out to be one too many beers, kicked Casey's stupid cat off the couch, and laid down in a sick parody of relaxation. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one! How about hitting that little button in the corner and telling me what you thought. I'd really appreciate it! Chapter 2 is coming soon, assuming anyone wants to see it:D


	2. Chapter 2

Detective John Munch sat down at his desk with a hangover for the record books and an overwhelming cloud of guilt hanging over his head. Casey hadn't come home after the party. He must have really pissed her off. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to be around him after the way he'd acted. Of course she'd want time to think! Why he had expected anything different was beyond him.

"Whoa! I was gonna ask why you didn't show last night, but it looks like you guys had a little party of your own," Fin smirked from the desk across from Munch.

"You could say that," he responded, pushing his sunglasses further over his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Hey, John! We missed you at the party last night," Olivia smiled as she and Elliot walked in.

"Yeah, we thought Casey might have gotten sick or something, but it looks like you're the one whose under the weather, huh?" Elliot mussed his hair once to annoy him, and John smacked his hand away, smoothing his hair back down.

"What are you talking about? Casey went without me," Munch told them exasperatedly.

"No, she didn't," replied an equally confused Olivia.

"What are you talking about? We had an argument, she said she was going without me, and stormed out. Her car was gone when I left this morning."

"Well, wherever she went, it wasn't with us," Elliot told him. Concern growing in the pit of his stomach, Munch pulled out his cell phone and dialed Casey's number.

"She's not answering," he announced.

"Hey, wait a second. You've got a voicemail," Fin told him, looking over his shoulder.

"Be my guest," Munch offered, handing him the phone. Fin pressed a few buttons, typed in the password he set up for his partner, and the voicemail activated.

"You have one unheard message," the robotic woman's voice began. "First unheard message."

Munch held his breath, fearing the worst. He just knew Casey had left him for good this time. But the sounds he heard next were worse than he could have ever imagined. Casey was screaming as loud bangs and shattering glass were heard in the background. Fin and Elliot locked fearful gazes as Olivia and John concentrated on their shoes. There was one last thud before Casey's cries were cut off. Increasingly loud sounds of shuffling could be heard until the line finally cut off. No one spoke as the robotic voice returned.

"End of message. To reply to this message, press 5. To delete this message, press 7. To save it in the archives, press 9."

Fin shut off the phone as soon as he could force himself to move. A terrible stillness washed over the group for a long moment. No one knew what to do or say.

"Son of a bitch! God damn it!" Munch yelled, knocking half of his desk's contents to the floor.

"John," Fin put a hand on his partner's shoulder, but Munch shrugged him off and headed straight for the stairs. Olivia made a move to follow him, but Fin stopped her.

"I'll go. You guys fill Cragen in. Get this investigation started."

* * *

"Go away, Fin," Munch said without turning to face his partner. 

"How'd you know it was me?" Fin ignored the order and continued over to stand beside his friend, looking out over the busy city.

"Your after-shave could choke a horse," John replied, but there was none of the usual humor in his voice. Fin smirked anyway, out of habit more than anything.

"That's cold, man," he said, attempting to put some humor into his tone. John said nothing but continued to stare into the brightly-lit sky. "Look, John, what happened to Casey wasn't your fault."

"I asked her to marry me," Munch began unexpectedly.

"Good for you," Fin told him genuinely, unsure of where this was headed.

"She said she needed time to think, and I was my usual self. We fought, and she left. She even left her sweater laying on the back of the couch," John hesitated, turning to look his partner in the eye. "I got drunk and passed out on the couch while she was out there being abducted by some freak. She even called me for help, and I didn't hear it. Tell me how this wasn't my fault."

"There's no way you could have seen this coming, bro. No way," Fin replied.

"Then why does jumping off this roof sound so good right now?"

"I don't know. But it won't help Casey any if you do."

John said nothing.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs," Fin suggested, placing his hand once again on his partner's shoulder. Munch nodded reluctantly, and they headed back inside.

* * *

"So, what's the plan, people?" John questioned as he and Fin re-entered the squad room. 

"There is none," a very clearly angry Elliot informed him before turning his head to glare at Captain Cragen.

"What?" Munch demanded.

"Look, I know how all of you feel about this, but it isn't our jurisdiction," Cragen replied.

"Screw jurisdictions! Captain, this is Casey we're talking about!" Munch yelled.

"You think I don't know that, John? You of all people should be thankful that this case isn't one of ours," the captain said sternly.

"So, what? We're just gonna sit around on our asses until it becomes one of ours or Homicide gets the call?" Fin stepped forward.

"Hey, I don't like this anymore than you, but this isn't my decision," Cragen raised his voice slightly for emphasis.

"Captain," Elliot began.

"Not another word," Cragen interrupted. "You and Olivia have your own case." He told him as he handed Elliot a slip of paper with the case's details. Lowering his tone, he turned to his other two detectives. "John, go home and relax."

"Relax? Some maniac has Casey, and you want me to relax?" it was Munch's turn to raise his voice.

"This isn't an option, detective. Go home. That's an order."

Without another word, Munch turned and headed for the door.

"Fin, make sure he gets there in one piece," the captain ordered. Fin nodded then headed after his friend.

* * *

Neither John nor Fin spoke a word during their drive. What was there to say? 

"We're here," Fin announced to the distracted John as he pulled up to the apartment building. The older man blinked quickly a few times before reaching to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Right, thanks for the ride," he said without looking the younger man in the eye.

"Sure thing, bro. Hey, put your jacket on. It's freezing out there."

"Nah. I'm good," Munch shook his head as he went to open the door. Fin grabbed his wrist before he could go any further.

"Whoa, it's 42 degrees outside. I'm not gonna watch you punish yourself for this. Now, put on the damn jacket, or stay in the car for the rest of the day. Your choice."

Munch bit his tongue for a moment in thought before finally grabbing his coat and shrugging it on.

"There, it's on. Can I open the door now?"

"Go for it," Fin nodded. John promptly yanked on the door handle and stepped out into the bitter early winter air. His partner followed suit.

"Where do you think you're going?" John asked.

"Wherever you're going," the younger man replied nonchalantly.

"Fin, I'm not a child. I can find my apartment all by myself," Munch insisted.

"Maybe, but I've got all day and nowhere to be. Might as well hang with you," Fin shrugged.

"Right," said Munch, obviously not convinced of his partner's reasoning. "I hope you don't expect me to cook."

"You never do," grinned Fin as they began to make their way to John and Casey's apartment.

"Make yourself at home," John told his friend as he closed his apartment door.

"Thanks, man. Mind if I grab a soda?" Fin asked.

"Sure. Get me one while you're at it," Munch answered.

"You got it," Fin said as he made his way toward the kitchen.

Sighing, John took a seat in the chair across from the couch. The first thing he saw was Casey's sweater lying neatly across the back. An unexpected feeling of helplessness overtook him, and he dropped his head into his hands. This wasn't a feeling that he got often, and he despised it with every fiber of his being.

Fin found him in that position as he came back into the living room with the drinks. This time he didn't say a word. Instead, he simply sat John's soda next to the distraught man and took a seat across from him, careful to avoid the abandoned sweater on the other end.

* * *

End Chapter 2! Thank you all for your reviews. They were very helpful! I'll try to get Chapter 3 up either tomorrow or Thursday depending on how much work my college professors pile on. :D And if you like the Munch/Casey pairing, please visit my LJ site listed in my profile. I just started it, and so far I'm the only one posting (which makes it kind of pointless). Come on, lets show some love for these two! 


End file.
